Keep Calm and
by narusempai
Summary: Serie de One-shots, basados en las tan típicas frases de Keep Calm and... espero que les agraden. Este es el primer capitulo, si les gusta, me dicen para continuarlo, subiré un capitulo cada día Jueves, aproximadamente, espero que les agrade. Saludos. Rated: T por precaución, nada fuerte la verdad. -1.- Naruto, Iruka (NO-YAOI) 2.- Kakashi, Gai (NO-YAOI) 3.- Shikamaru, Temari
1. Keep Calm and be yourself

_Serie de One-shot dedicados a los fans de Naruto, estos están basados en las frases de Keep Calm and, que significa: 'Mantener la calma y' contaran historias breves sobre su significado, pueden contener diversas parejas._

_**Advertencias: **__Errores Ortográficos, Posiblemente igual errores en la gramática, Rango T por moderación._

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Personajes: **_Naruto, Iruka.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Keep Calm and**__** be yourself**_

Naruto comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por varios Chunin de la aldea, escuchaba los gritos enfurecidos de ellos mientras aumentaba el paso.

"¿Cómo es posible que sean Chunin con esa tonta capacidad para poder atraparme?" Les grito mientras aumentaba el paso, poco a poco alejándose de la escena del 'crimen' "Vamos, ustedes pueden… ¿o no?" Se comenzó a reír fuertemente hasta que sintió como chocaba con algo duro, por la fuerza cayó al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza.

Miro hacia arriba esperando ver el rostro de aquel que había ocasionado su caída para reclamarle, pero simplemente no esperaba encontrarse con el rostro furioso de Iruka.

"Eh…" calló, estaba más que seguro que Iruka estaba enojado.

"¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" La pregunta del Chunin revelo en su voz su enojo y frustración.

"¿Ya no lo volveré a hacer?" Preguntó, mientras le sonreía al mayor, escucho pasos y vio tras él otros cuatro ninjas, Chunin también.

"Valla, ya era hora de que lo atraparas" Mascullo uno.

"Te lo encargamos Iruka" Dijo otro.

Todos voltearon a ver a lo lejos y se vieron los rostros de los cuatro Hokages pintados completamente.

"No es posible que haya hecho es el solo…" Dijo el que estaba tras Iruka y con calma se retiraron de ahí.

"Ya, Iruka-sensei, no lo volveré a hacer" Masculló con enojo Naruto.

"Oh, estoy de acuerdo, no lo volverás a hacer" Con una mano tomo la solapa de la chaqueta de Naruto y la jalo para arriba, haciendo que el Uzumaki se levantara con sorpresa. "Ahora, limpiaras todo, y espero verlo impecable, antes de que oscurezca"

Y juntos se fueron caminando a los rostros pintados.

Alrededor de la madrugada, Naruto al fin había terminado de limpiar los rostros, Iruka suspiro.

"Muy bien, Naruto" Le hablo, el chico llevo su atención al mayor y lo miro esperando que continuara "¡Y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer!" Grito tan fuerte que unos pájaros que estaban ahí cerca salieron volando.

"Si, si, si" Mascullo mientras se iba caminando en dirección a su casa.

Una venita de frustración salió de su frente y suspiro, miro por última vez la silueta de Naruto alejarse, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

A la mañana siguiente Iruka salió de su apartamento y comenzó a caminar por la calle, hasta que vio demasiado ajetreo.

"Oye" Llamó a un chico que pasaba corriendo por ahí, vagamente lo reconoció como alguno que recién se había graduado "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó

El chico lo miro y respirando aceleradamente contesto "Naruto volvió a pintar los rostros de los Hokages, y puso demasiadas palabras malsonantes" Le respondió sonrojándose, mientras recordaba las palabras que había visto.

"¡NARUTO!" El grito se escucho por toda la aldea y Naruto, desde su escondite sonrió, el nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo, siempre sería el mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Keep Calm and don't forget to be awesome

**_Lean las notas por favor. _**

_Serie de One-shot dedicados a los fans de Naruto, estos están basados en las frases de Keep Calm and, que significa: 'Mantener la calma y' contaran historias breves sobre su significado, pueden contener diversas parejas._

_**Advertencias: **__Errores Ortográficos, Posiblemente igual errores en la gramática, Rango T por moderación._

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Personajes: **_ Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Keep Calm and**__**don't forget to be awesome**_

"¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!" Se escucho el grito ensordecedor de Maito Gai, el hombre llego corriendo con el mencionado y se paro frente a él. Detrás de la bestia verde de Konoha, venían su equipo de genin, ahora Chunin.

"Oh" El ojo de Kakashi se movió de su libro y ubico al de pelo negro. "Gai, ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunto con pereza.

"Muy bien, estoy en la plena juventud" Exclamo feliz, el ojo de Kakashi se arqueo en forma de 'u' dando a entender que estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno, que bueno que estas bien, entonces me voy" Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el grito de Gai lo detuvo.

"¡No!" Los tres Chunin se taparon los oídos por el grito, nunca lo habían oído gritar de una manera tan… chillona. "¡No, a donde crees que vas!" Le volvió a gritar, ahora Kakashi se dio la vuelta y suspiro, ahí iba de nuevo "Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos un reto" Le dijo.

"Gai, acabamos de hacer un reto hace tres días" Trato de razonar con él, más sin embargo Maito Gai no parecía convencido de negociar.

"¡Tres días, Kakashi!" Le reclamo, "Ahora me toca escoger el reto a mí…" tomo una pose pensante, los tres Chunin se miraron y suspiraron.

"He… Gai-sensei" Exclamo la voz de Tenten "Nosotros vamos a entregarle el reporte de misión a Tsunade-sama" Y escabulléndose de ahí se fueron Neji y Tenten, Lee observaba con ojos esperanzados e ilusionados a su sensei favorito, el único, cabe decir.

Kakashi los vio irse, y estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de Gai lo volvió, de nuevo, a detener.

"¡Ya se!" La sonrisa radiante casi deja ciego a Kakashi. "Vamos a hacer una competencia de obstáculos" Le sonrió, Kakashi "Hermoso pupilo" menciono, frente a él se paro Lee, saludando como un soldado saludando a su Sargento. "Necesito que prepares una pista de obstáculos y los marques en un mapa, puedes improvisar, cuando termines, vuelve aquí" Le dijo.

Kakashi de pronto se vio asustado, lo último que necesitaba era eso.

Poco más de una hora, en la que Gai calentaba y Kakashi leía su libro, llego Lee. El chico les entrego un mapa a cada uno, donde marcaba diversos puntos rojos y azules por toda la aldea.

"Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei" Hablo, atrayendo la atención de ambos contrincantes "La competencia consiste en que Rojo, ósea usted Kakashi-sensei, busque y encuentre todos los objetos marcados con azul en su lista, y en que Azul, ósea usted Gai-sensei, haga lo mismo, tienen media hora, son diez objetos, abajo del mapa vienen las características de los objetos"

En efecto, abajo escrito con una caligrafía, no hermosa, pero si pasable, estaban las características de diferentes cosas, -"_Cabeza de hierro, cuerpo de madera, si te piso un dedo, menudo grito pegas_" Leyó Kakashi mental mente "_¿Qué es esto, una competencia? Parece más un juego de niños_"-

Suspiro, ya había entrado en eso.

"Muy bien, comiencen en tres, uno, dos…" Inmediatamente la mirada de Kakashi cambio a determinación y se preparo, Gai dio unos brinquitos y salió volando cuando Lee grito el numero tres.

* * *

Pasados treinta minutos, Gai llego sonriendo, no vio por ningún lado a Kakashi así que sonrió radiantemente, acelero el paso, conociendo a Kakashi, podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Vio a Lee sentado donde lo habían dejado, observando algo a sus pies, "¡Lee!" Le grito.

Lee levanto la vista y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante a su sensei, sus ojos se veían acuosos.

"Gane Lee, ahora vamos cincuenta y uno a cincuenta" Le sonrió, mostrándole todas las cosas. "¿Lee?" Pregunto al no ver emoción en su rostro.

"Gai-sensei" Susurro, "Kakashi-sensei dejo esto para usted hace diez minutos" le entrego un papel doblado.

**'¿Eternos rivales? Si, eternos'**

"El gano, Gai-sensei" Los ojos de Gai se aguaron y comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas, y mordiéndose los labios grito:

"¡Kakashi!"Comenzó a corre, con Lee detrás de él. "¡La próxima… Te ganare!" sonrió, "Vamos, Lee, vamos a prepararnos para la siguiente competencia"

Desde lo alto de un edificio, Kakashi sonrió, "Así se hace Gai, tu si eres impresionante"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola, que bueno que el primer capítulo les gusto, este capítulo es más largo, espero que les guste, aquí les dejo uno de Kakashi y Gai, me encantan sus competencias, ¿alguien adivina la… valga la redundancia, adivinanza de Kakashi?

**Cabeza de hierro, cuerpo de madera, si te piso un dedo, menudo grito pegas**

Espero que les guste este, no es tan gracioso como el pasado, pero no sabía muy bien con que personajes representar esta frase:

**Keep Calm and don't forget to be awesome**

Que significa: **Mantén la calma, y no te olvides de ser impresionante**, si mi ingles horroroso no me falla -_-

**¿Alguien me quiere ayudar con frases de Keep Calm? **Así no me quemo el coco pensando en una, si quieren pueden decirme con que personajes los quieren usar;)

**Aviso: PAREJAS.**

_- Si quieren alguna pareja díganme, puedo poner de todo, normalmente soy pro-SasuHina y pro-ShikaTema, pero escribo de todo, claro MANTENIENDO sus personalidades. Ósea, Sasuke Frio, Hinata 'rara', Shikamaru perezoso, Temari extrovertida, así._


	3. Keep Calm and watch the clouds

_Serie de One-shot dedicados a los fans de Naruto, estos están basados en las frases de Keep Calm and, que significa: 'Mantener la calma y' contaran historias breves sobre su significado, pueden contener diversas parejas._

_**Advertencias: **__Errores Ortográficos, Posiblemente igual errores en la gramática, Rango T por moderación._

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**A petición de: **__Saragirlotaku_

_**Personajes: **_ Shikamaru, Temari

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Keep Calm and**____**watch the clouds**_

Escucho es zacate moverse por ahí cerca, miro un momento al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, más sin embargo, no sintió ninguna presencia, cerró los ojos para volver a descansar, y cuando estaba por quedarse dormido sintió como alguien se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

"Hey, Shikamaru" Llamo esa persona, Shikamaru suspiro y con pereza abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una silueta negra frente a él, un poco borrosa, a causa del sol que llegaba por detrás. Bajo la vista, el sol era tan problemático.

"¿Eh? ¿Ino?" Era una mujer, por lo que la opción más factible era su problemática compañera de equipo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza a causa del golpe que le había propinado esa chica "¡Oye!" Le grito "¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Pregunto, volvió a subir la vista y ya más claro, se dio cuenta de quién era.

"¿Cómo que Ino?" Pregunto la chica, su frente marcaba una vena salida a causa del coraje "¿Acaso parezco Ino?" Volvió a preguntar, Shikamaru dirigió su mirada al cielo, que hermosas nubes había ese día.

"Ya, problemática" tomo su mano y con delicadeza, y procurando no usar más fuerza de la necesaria, la jalo para abajo. La chica trastabillo pero recupero el equilibrio, y suspirando se sentó aun lado del chico.

"Oí, Shikamaru" Llamo, el joven de coleta la volteo a ver.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, un poco bruco, al fin, pero estaba cansado, y esa chica parecía nunca cansarse, no se quedaba quieta nunca.

"Ya, no te enojes, lamento haber interrumpido tu siesta" Una leve carcajada salió de los labios de la chica, y al ver el seño, un poco fruncido del chico, callo, "¿Qué parece esa nube?" Pregunto señalando una pequeña nube que pasaba por ahí.

Shikamaru subió sus ojos al cielo, y miro la nube señalada por la chica.

"¿Esa nube?" Pregunto señalando con el dedo la nube, vio a Temari asentir emocionada. "Si te digo, ¿te callas y me dejas dormir?" Pregunto, la chica con el seño fruncido respondió:

"Bueno, pero solo si me respondes"

"Bueno, es nube parece una…" giro la cabeza 90° (Grados) y se preparo para responder "Esa nube simplemente parece una nube"

El grito estruendoso de la chica diciéndole que no era justo se perdió en lo oscuro de ese bosque, junto a una leve carcajada de Shikamaru, y es que Temari era problemática, pero a Shikamaru le gustaban las problemáticas, y más molestarlas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola, bueno, el capitulo anterior solo recibí un comentario D: de: _Saragirlotaku_. _**M**_uchas gracias por comentar, eres un amor 3, este capítulo es más largo, pero más corto que el anterior xD, espero que les guste. ¿Quién es Pro-ShikaTema, Pro-Shikamaru, Pro-Temari? Yo, yo, y yo

**N**o es tan gracioso como el pasado, y fue lo único que se me vino a la mente con la frase:

**Keep Calm and **_**watch the clouds**_

Que significa: **Mantén la calma, y ponte a mirar las nubes, **o algo así, si mi ingles horroroso no me falla -_- Si no es así, entendieron el concepto.

**¿Alguien me quiere ayudar con frases de Keep Calm? **Así no me quemo el coco pensando en una, si quieren pueden decirme con que personajes los quieren usar;)

**Aviso: PAREJAS.**

_- Si quieren alguna pareja díganme, puedo poner de todo, normalmente soy pro-SasuHina y pro-ShikaTema, pero escribo de todo, claro MANTENIENDO sus personalidades. Ósea, Sasuke Frio, Hinata 'rara', Shikamaru perezoso, Temari extrovertida, así._


End file.
